While state of the art versions of the vortex shedding flowmeter operate in a range with turn-down ratio (ratio of the maximum to the minimum measurable fluid velocity) approaching 100 to 1 and are capable of measuring the air flow under standard condition as low as a few feet per second and the water flow as low as a fraction of a foot persecond, most of the existing versions of the vortex shedding flowmeter operate in a range with turn-down ratio equal to 15-20 to 1 at most and are incapable of measuring the air flow under standard condition lower than 15 feet per second and the water flow lower than 2 feet per second. The present invention teaches a vortex shedding flowmeter having a very simple construction and capable of operating in a range with turn-down ratio approaching 100.